User talk:Diadochia16
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Diadochia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:01, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Diadochia16, I was going to just tell you that I believe this wiki was meant for the Nationstates website but if you would like to carry on your editing; you may. I looked at some of your edits but I wasn't quite sure about that History of Diadochia page and other pages. If it is related to Nationstates, then carry on your work. I just wanted to say that the pages here are meant for the online website and game called Nationstates. If you need any other questions or need to tell me anything else; go ahead and post on my talk page, thanks. -- Inspiration Hello, could you tell me what you used for inspiration in your Diadochia series? Did you just make those names up, did you inspire yourself from Greece history? I ask because I'm tempted to make a history for my nation, but I'm not sure from where to start. --Lurker Z (talk) 19:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the answer, I'll think about it. --Lurker Z (talk) 13:41, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hi again Diadochia, I have a quick question. I am currently adopting the wiki but are you fine with that or have any concerns or problems with me adopting it? Just let me know. Thanks. — AkamichiMessage 13:13, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :The wiki as a whole but I'm not removing any of your pages or anything, you'd still edit those. — AkamichiMessage 00:07, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :He means he wants to be the administrator of nationstates.wikia.com. Usually, a wikia (sub)site has an active administrator (usually the founder, the one that made it by clicking "start a wikia" way above), but this one doesn't, so he wants to be the one. --Lurker Z (talk) 13:39, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Question question - i can make an article about my own country and it's fictional lore, right? The Dickhead (talk) 11:33, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Diadochia16, I gave you admin rights since you've been very helpful and active. I haven't been active much but you seem to still edit a lot so I gave you admin rights. Hope that helps you. — AkamichiMessage 22:37, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :It should give you more things to do as in deleting pages, etc. You're also able to do a few more things but they're not atop of my head. Might want to look at the Community Central Help pages to figure it all out though. — AkamichiMessage 21:26, July 24, 2016 (UTC) WikiStates homepage upgrade Hi, I'm Minoa from NationStates and NSindex: I am aware that this wiki will reach its tenth anniversary in September, so I wonder if there are plans to upgrade the home page for that occasion? Best, --Minoa (talk) 16:25, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Main Page Updated Hey, I worked on the main page a little bit and edited it. Let me know what you think, it isn't done just yet though. ? AkamichiMessage 00:45, August 18, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, we must be from different states or countries then haha. But yeah, I'll try adding that sometime soon and work on it from time to time. ? AkamichiMessage 14:30, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Admin request Hi, I wonder if you could grant me admin status, so that I can update the theme colours to match the NationStates identity (the subject of WikiStates)? Thanks, --Minoa (talk) 16:42, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Logo contest publicity Hi, Minoa here, So far I have seen no entries for the new logo contest, but I figured out that if we created a Thread for WikiStates on the NationStates forums (https://forum.nationstates.net) then we may be able to attract more potential entries: However, either you or Akamichi should start the thread as I manage the NSindex thread there, even though the world is small in terms of the community of people who manage NationStates wikis. Best, --Minoa (talk) 21:32, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi I am TrickBot and I have a lot of experience with the game and I am request for admin and bureaucrat rights. I hope you take my promotion request into consideration TrickBot (talk) 14:14, October 4, 2016 (UTC)TrickBotTrickBot (talk) 14:14, October 4, 2016 (UTC) If you ever thought about it.... It'd look really good if you ever painted about your history of Diadochia, like portraits of for e.g. Eric, Grand Byzantinóu since if I'm correct, that portrait is from a Swedish king I think? Just saying though and you having a large chronicle book series of the history would be cool for fiction! ? AkamichiMessage 05:21, April 8, 2017 (UTC) 'Editing' So, I tried to add my nation to the world section but I can't how can I do it. Also, I read that you were looking for admins, can I join. I like so much Nationstates and I'd like to help AbianTheFirst (talk) 10:22, August 23, 2017 (UTC)